


You're Awful, I Love You

by Sasurealian



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Violence, BoyxBoy, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasurealian/pseuds/Sasurealian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible war against fire and ice, dragons and manifestation of winter.   This boy was my friend; he taught me something no one else had.  I reached out to him trying to pull him back from the ledge, but what if that was only pushing him further?  He was a vassal, the property of something unknown.  I was a dragon tamer who was very thing raised to destroy him.  He is awful, but…I…. (BoyxBoy SLASH FrostCup/HiJack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Awful, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of these wonderful boys in my story.
> 
> Title: You’re Awful, I Love You
> 
> Pairings: Hiccup/Jack Frost
> 
> Rating: First several chapters are T and then it will progress to M for safety. I will warn in the future of anything M rated happening.
> 
> Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance/Fluff/Humor 
> 
> Summary: A terrible war against fire and ice, dragons and manifestation of winter. This boy was my friend; he taught me something no one else had. I reached out to him trying to pull him back from the ledge, but what if that was only pushing him further? He was vassal, the property of something unknown. I was a dragon tamer who was very thing raised to destroy him. He is awful, but…I…. (BoyxBoy SLASH FrostCup/HiJack)
> 
> Timeline: This is a crossover fic based from The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. It’s slightly AU and fitting in Hiccup’s timeline more than Jack’s. It’s also not following the stories from the movies so my idea could work better. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: BoyXBoy and very much slash. Rated M for later on chapters. Also, there will be lots of violence later on. I’ll warn you. It’s also a bit of AU and my personal take on the story and characters. 
> 
> Status: Ongoing
> 
> A/N: Okay so here we are. The first chapter which I am technically calling the prologue. I probably will have one more chapter following this prologue and then jump into the actual story. It’s just a bit of back story I want to cover before jumping ahead. Although I must be honest with everyone, it has been a while since I’ve written anything and I could really use the encouragement because I have no idea what I am doing. Leaving reviews and messages would extremely help and give me the inspiration I need to continue this. I just recently discovered this pairing and I love them dearly *___* Let the ship begin….

Berk. It’s an awfully frigid place twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It snows nine months out of the year and it hails the other three. No one knows why Berk is like this, but as the years turn over one another, it gets strangely worse. More and more of our people begin to perish and the ice is spreading like wildfire. My father says that in time the whole Earth will freeze over and nothing will be left and there no longer will be months where the grass can be seen.

Another ice age…..

Luckily for us though, we have recently discovered a solution to the ice and snow.

You see, we kind of have dragons. Dragons breathe fire (for the most part) and can melt the ice and snow. We were lucky to befriend them because without them we would have starved and froze a long time ago.

My story begins ten years ago when I was nine. I certainly was a pathetic thing, but I believed in miracles and at that time, we had first discovered the dragons and what they could do. Our world was changing and there was finally a reason for smiling again.

-x-x-x-

I jolted awake to the sound of something falling. Or…at least that is what it sounded like from inside my tiny house. I glanced over to my young dragon, Toothless who curiously flashed his emerald eyes up at me. He heard it too! I smirked at the creature known as the ‘unholy offspring of Lightning and Death’, “Hey bud, let’s go see what it was.”

I jumped out of my bed with a thud and tip-toed to the front door hoping my dad wouldn’t wake up. I could hear him snoring loudly in the room next to mine which just happened to be close to the front door, “Shhhh.” I pressed my pointer finger to my lips and Toothless blinked at me and cocked his head as if I was crazy. 

I slid on my slippers and made it outside realizing right away just how cold it really was. A fog of warm air seeped from my mouth and I stiffened hoping to hide from the chilling air.

“Oh, sheesh, it is so cold! Toothless, stay next to me.” I began to tip-toe through the snow, not even caring that the icy mess reached past my entire slipper. If my dad found out I was out this late in this kind of weather I was certainly in for it.

I glanced all around me, but I couldn’t spy the thing that made that loud sound. It occurred to me that it might have been snow falling off one of the houses, but some deep feeling inside me told me otherwise.

“I know, bud, it is super cold, but I know I heard something!” My small dragon curled into my side which gave me a bit of hope. At least I wasn’t alone.

Suddenly I happened upon a pond and of course it was completely frozen solid. We would have the dragons unfreeze it every morning so we could drink from it, but every night it would freeze back over again.

I stepped onto the ice and carefully took a few steps forward, “Hey, it’s okay Toothless, it won’t break.” I looked over my shoulder at the Night Fury who shook his head at me. This was not his type of exploring. If there was one thing Toothless hated, it was icy cold water. He was still a baby so he was unable to breathe fire, he also wasn’t a strong flyer.

“Fine, but just stay right there. I’ll be back after I find out what that sound was.” Toothless sulked down next to the ice like a sad puppy as I began to take careful steps across the ice, confident that the sound had come from over this way. 

The moonlight acted as a flashlight over the iced pond and I watched my shadow wobble this way and that as I tried to carefully maneuver myself across the icebound pond.

“O-oh whoa!” I began to lose my balance as the ice began to crack. My body went numb and I felt my heart begin to race. If….if this ice gave out then there was nothing I could do. I peeked over my shoulder to see if I could find Toothless, but everything was so dark and Toothless blended into it perfectly.

Taking a deep breath, I took another step forward and the small cracks grew larger turning into fractals. My heart was racing so loudly it sounded like drums in my head and in every direction I looked, it appeared hopeless. My only idea left was to jump away from the cracks I created and to a safer more solid area.

“One….two…..” I took one last look at the ice beneath one and squeezed my eyes shut praying, “Three!”

“HEY! What are you thinking?!” The voice came out of nowhere and before I could ever jump, something latched around my waist and slung me across the ice until my body met with the ground and snow. I felt so dizzy and tried to rub the stars out of my eyes. I looked in every direction but didn’t see anything. Okay I know I wasn’t crazy, I just heard someone.

“Who was that?” I asked staring onto the ice calving in the pond. Wow, that was a close one…

“Me duh!” A boy leaped over my head and onto the ice sliding upon it like it was air.

I gasped and leaned away from the odd creature in front of me. He appeared to be a boy about my age, but how was he doing that? 

“You’re not very smart for a boy, ya’know. This is seriously dangerous ‘cause if you would have jumped like that then you would have seen yourself trapped under this ice for eternity!” The boy slid over to me without shoes or even a jacket and stared into my eyes with his and it took my breath away because I had never seen such a color in my life. They were blue as the ocean and crystal like diamonds and ice.

“W-wha…..where is your shoes? A-and why is your hair white like an old man!” I pointed directly into his face and he frowned. 

“It is NOT nice to point fingers at people.” I watched as he crossed his arms and stuck up his nose to me.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you’re yapping about my safety and yet you’re out in this weather without even shoes on your feet.”

The quizzical look I got from him next confused me greatly, “The cold doesn’t affect me silly. I am immune. In fact…” He grinned down at me, “I created this!”

There was a long pause and my mouth gaped open like a fish, “Nu uh! People don’t make the ice and snow!”

“Oh yea? The whoooo does?” This time the boy placed his hands on his hips like a prissy girl. I was starting to get angry. It was who-the-freckles knows in the morning and I was arguing with a kid with no shoes and white hair. Plus my adrenaline must have kicked in because I no longer felt cold, but my nose was beginning to run which I relieved quickly by swiping my sleeve across it.

“Umm, I don’t know?” I glanced up into the sky, “Probably the clouds or something.”

The white haired boy snorted and laughed, “Oh yes, it does, but only because I put it there of course.”

I couldn’t believe the fibs coming out of the kids mouth, “Well prove it then!”

I watched curiously as the boy smirked and inched closer to me. He swept up a stick from the ground that was curved oddly and then tapped the ice beneath us and I watched in awe as the fractured glacier was made whole once again.

“No way!” I covered my mouth with both hands and felt my heard racing swiftly. This kid…this little kid no older than me just fixed the ice with that stick!

“Is that a magic wand?”

“What this?” The boy held up his stick to me and laughed, “You’re really funny, no! It’s what I channel my magic through because I can stabilize it better this way.”

I had so many questions buzzing around in my head. This must have been what I was hearing earlier, but how can this be real? I was expecting to see a bear or a dragon. Heck even a sheep would have made more sense!

“Are you alive? Are you even human?” Fear was becoming more of a reality and I wasn’t sure what was more terrifying, the ice almost swallowing me whole, or this boy who made ice and snow.

“I…I am not really sure.” I watched as he slumped down onto his bottom and twirled his stick-wand-thing between his fingers, “I think I am.” He drew closer to me and my body stiffened.

His hand reached out and touched the corner of my face and I jumped at the cold contact. This boy felt like ice.

“Can you feel this?” I wasn’t sure how to answer him. Why was he touching me? What if I turned to solid ice? I immediately slapped his touch away, “Stay back! I-I don’t want you near me.”

I wasn’t trying to be rude to him, but this boy was a complete stranger and as much as I knew, the source to all our problems.

“I don’t want you to hate me. You’re the first ever person to ever see me! ‘Cause ya’know, I am not supposed to be seen at all, which is why I sneak out at night. I was rather scared when I saw you wobbling on the ice a second ago.”

“You….scared of me?”

“Well yea! I don’t exactly have friends and master says it’s simply not allowed and that my job is to-“

I shook my head interrupting him, “Master?”

There was an awkward silence and the boy furrowed his brows and nodded, “Yea, I have one and he isn’t always so nice and stuff. Especially when I don’t do all the things I am required to do. Speaking of which, I should probably be going because it’s getting late.”

“Wait, please don’t go!” I ran after him out onto the ice and began to slip, but was caught right before my butt made contact with the ice. 

“Gosh you’re impulsive.” I held onto the stick I now decided was a staff until I was brought back to safety for the second time tonight.

“My name is Jackson Overland Frost….what’s yours?” He smiled down at me with his hand outstretched to mine.

“Uh….it’s err…Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.”

“That’s an odd-“

“I know!” I interrupted him before he could go any further, “Just call me Hiccup, okay?” I was sure my face was slightly red from how heated my cheeks were, but maybe he would think it was only the cold. I should have been use to people teasing me for my name, but I was easily embarrassed.

He giggled, “Okay and you can call me Jack.” The smile he gave me was almost beautiful. Just what exactly was this boy?

“I really do have to go now!” He began to race off across the pond and I reached out one more time.

“Wait, Jack!” He paused his footing and I continued, “Will I see you again?”

“Hn, probably so. Just wait for the patterns of winter and you’ll know I’ll be around.”

He was then gone. It was as if the wind swept him into the air. I had so many questions and not enough answers. If this boy truly was the reason for all this ice then perhaps he could stop it. Therefore our people could live in peace once again.

I skipped off back home and found Toothless in my bed already asleep. The silly thing must have got scared or something. I patted his head and crawled back into my bed and tried to fall asleep, but the only thoughts I had were of the boy of snow and ice and those glowing crystal eyes. “Jack Frost…” I whispered off my lips as I finally drifted off.


End file.
